Sora x2
by The Ruu
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanfic, with my own Original Characters.
1. Prologue

Introduction

Two years ago, Sora defeated the Guard Armor in Traverse Town. But what he didn't know, was that barely 10 feet away, a little boy was standing there, watching. This, is his story.

Time

This takes place during Chains of Memories.

Settings

The many different worlds in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.

Characters  
  
Clyde Ashborough Age: 14 Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown with Yellow streaks Build: Teenage Appearance: Semi-Spikey hair. Always wears his favorite Blue Jacket. Looks innocent, but is one tough customer!  
Weapon of choice: Spear Bio: A kid who saw Sora 2 years ago fight the guard armor. He was then inspired to become like Sora no matter what happens.  
He has lived in Traverse Town all his life, and longs to travel the many different worlds, just like his hero. And soon... that wish is fufilled as a warp hole appears in the sky, the heartless come and attack, and it rains Gummi Blocks from the sky. His ambition to become like Sora clouds the truth about Felicia, his childhood friend.  
  
Felicia Norris Age: 14 Eye: Lavender Hair: Black Build: Teenage Appearance: Long and straight, hair. Almost always wearing a skirt.  
She wears a Black Vest, zipped. Underneath, is a long sleaved shirt,  
with the words, 'Love Me' across the chest.  
Weapon of choice: Staff Bio: A childhood friend of Clyde. All her life she just wanted to be with him. As a result, she follows him everywhere. A dependant woman, all she wants is to be held by Clyde. But now that is going to be harder, since Clyde wants to go on this trip. A trip through the different worlds. An intellegent woman, with lots of will power ,obviously a spellcaster.  
  
Bradly Norris Age: 12 Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Build: Skinny Appearance: Wears red clothing. Messy and untidy hair. Wears a bandana Wears casual Clothing, with handbands.  
Weapon of choice: Wakizashi and Shield Bio: Younger brother of Felicia. He has an urge to protect his older sister. Although scrawny, he is very tricky. Naive, yet acts like he acts like he is the boss. Doesn't much care for Clyde, as a result, he will ONLY save Clyde IF his older sister tells him to.


	2. The Boy who envied the Keyblade Wielder

Chapter 1

The Boy who envied the Keyblade Wielder

_I've been having...these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real? And why can't I become like Sora!?_

Young Clyde Ashborough woke up to the clean crisp feel of the morning air. "Ah! How refreshing the morning can be! Gotta be prepared though! Don't want to fall behind on my training!" Clyde was just one foot away from the door, when he heard his mother calling to him. "Wait!" His mother said, "You forgot your lunch again!" "Mom, please! Just I'll come home this time... I promise." And with that last sentence, he rushed out the door.

And he was off, off to the streets of Traverse Town. But even before that, he stopped and grabbed his spear, which was sitting in his doorway. It was not really a spear, more like a long stick, with a pointed end. He headed off to Geppetto's workshop, which is where he and his friends normally met up for training. As he approached the door of the workshop, he soon heard a huge crash, coming from within the small building. He reached out to turn the knob of them door, when the door suddenly bursts open, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. A tall teenage woman walked out, talking to a shorter boy, who looked like he was not quite a teen yet. "C'mon! This thing is amazing! We have to show Clyde!" said the woman. "Do we have to? Clyde is sooooo boring!" said the kid. Clyde got up off the ground, slightly scratched.

"Something you wanted to tell me, Bradly?"

"Nothing! Nothing..."

"Let's get going you two!"

"Oh, hah, sorry Felicia, didn't notice you there."

"You... err... didn't notice... ME?!" said Felicia, fuming with anger.

"Ah, I almost forgot," said Felicia, "I got this from Geppetto's workshop," she said holding out a colored block, which looked solid, and was in fact very hard. "He says it's called a Gummi Block, and if we find enough, he can make a ship out of them!"

"Sounds perfect! Anyway, hurry lets go to the training place!" This so called 'training place' was in fact, the very same place, where Sora fought the Guard Armor, those many years ago.

Felicia, looking up at the sky started to wonder why Clyde wanted to become like Sora so much, but then, she noticed something. Something peculiar, something out of the ordinary, something among the stars....


	3. The Gummi Block, the Voyage, and the Key...

Chapter 2,

The Gummi Block, the Voyage, and the Keyblade

_The Keyblade takes the shape of the user's heart. Their soul; the Keyblade is a manifestation of their personality._

"Wait a minute... What's that up in the sky!?" said Felicia, looking up at the morning sky. "It's... a weird blue-colored swirling vortex..."

"It's the swirling vortex of death!" said Bradly, happily/stupidly.

"Don't even joke about that you dork!" said Clyde.

"Shut up you two! Look up at the sky! There is something coming out of the vortex!" said Felicia.

There was in fact, something coming out of the vortex. They were little colored chunks, of glowing rock. Blue, red, green, yellow, indigo, violet; just about every color imaginable! Ah... but that was not all coming out of the vortex. Oh no... There was much more; which shall be explained later on.

"Th-They're Gummi Blocks!" exclaimed Bradly.

And he was right! They were in fact Gummi Blocks. The two teens, and the pre-teen, knew that they would be able to build a new ship with the blocks raining down on their town, slowly destroying it. They were both excited and depressed, from this unexpected turn of events. And just as they were experiencing this combination of both excitement and depression, more objects flew out of the vortex. Unlike the previous objects, which were colorful and lively, this new batch of 'surprises' were shadowed and filled with the aura of evil.

Geppetto had heard the children talking outside, and decided the take a look at what they were screaming about. "Eh-wha. What's all the ruckus out here?!" said Geppetto. He looked up into the air, and saw what they were looking at. "Oh no, this cannot possibly be good! It-it's the Heartless!" screamed Geppetto at the top of his lungs.

Several other people had heard what Geppetto had said, and were alarmed at what they were hearing. "No!!! They are back! It can't be!!" said an anonymous voice from afar.

"This can't be! Lock the doors. Bolt the windows. Do something!!!" screamed another.

The sleepy little town was immediately awakened, in a state of turmoil.

"Jeez... The city sure is yelling a lot, what did you do Geppetto!? And what is this Heatless thing the people are shouting about."

"The Heartless, idiot. They, they were the force, the force once vanquished by Sora, the keyblade wielder. They are an evil entity." said Clyde.

"Aww!! Clyde! You are so cute when you talk like that!!" said Felicia, ecstatically.

"This is no laughing matter Felicia, I assure you." said Clyde, "we will be faced with a challenge. A challenge greater than anything we have experienced in our in entire liv- hmm? What's that coming right at us?!"

It was the Heartless. A weak heartless, one of the lesser beings. Yet the children were faced with something they couldn't defeat.

"AHHHH!!!!" screamed Felicia.

The Heartless was charging right at her. It crawled slowly toward her, as if to make her suffer. But at that moment, it suddenly pounced, onto her.

"Clyde! Help me!" yelled Felicia with fear instilled in her voice.

_Young Clyde, you cannot defeat the Heartless, at least not by yourself. We shall bestow upon you, a weapon. A weapon of justice. An implement of truth. A shield to protect. The Keyblade..._

And as the heavenly voice rang within his mind, his pointed stick/spear, was transformed. Transformed into an even stronger, sturdier weapon. The Keyblade. Unlike the Keyblade of Sora, his was not a sword. 'Twas a Halberd. A long shaft of metal, an unparalleled metal, most likely unclassified. The long shaft of metal, crowned with a blade, in the shape of, well, a crown. And of course, like any spear, a pointed end.

"Get off of Felicia now!" yelled Clyde, toward the Heartless. And at that comment he dashed toward Felicia, who was now struggling, and with a well aimed blow, thrust the Keyblade into the Heartless.

"All of you stand back! Felicia and Bradly, gather up some Gummi Block, Geppetto, collect some supplies from your workshop and stand by to prepare to assemble a ship from the Gummi Blocks, and I'll fend off the Heartless. And wonder about how profound I am sounding about now!" said Clyde, in a very fierce tone.

One by one, the Heartless came charging at the workshop, without stopping to rest. After about 21 or so Heartless, Clyde began to grow weary of fighting. And just at that moment, Felicia and Bradly returned, with more than enough Gummi Blocks.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Geppetto, "These blocks shall make a great ship!"

Geppetto went straight to work, mumbling to himself. "Hrm... Ok, so we attach the Thundaga-G here.... And the Firaga-H here.... And put in the cockpit... And Eureka! It is finished!"

"Now kids, remember, get in, think happy thoughts and head straight for the swirling vortex of doom, err, I mean the vortex. Have a safe trip!" And with those final words of advice from Geppetto, the kids took off, in their ship, powered by happiness. Off into the darkness, on a journey. A journey to be remembered.


End file.
